Going To Slick Chicks Beauty Salon
by sailorcancer01
Summary: Serena and her special friend(soul mate) get their haircuts in Slick Chicks Beauty Salon.


Going To Slick Chicks Beauty Salon.

Hi my name's Jamie Robertson. I had been living in Tokyo, Japan since 1977, when the plane that we switched to in Vancouver, B.C. The plane that was to take me and my family to Hawaii got hi-jacked. The plane that took us to Tokyo, Japan had crashed due to the loss of all 4 engines.

Then in 1981 I became Sailor N after I've been Sailor N for 10 years I heard of a new super heroine fighting crime in England by the name of Sailor V. In 1992, I met a girl named Serena Tskuino and became her soul mate ( that means we would have s some things in common.) Sometime after Tuxedo Mask ( Sailor Moon's dream hunk) was taken to the negaverse I as Serena's soul mate ,took Serena to Slick Chicks Beauty Salon. AS we walked to Slick Chicks Beauty Salon Serena noticed that my black hair was shaggy, when we got to Slick Chicks Beauty Salon, the owner wearing a white uniform said." Hi there welcome to Slick Chicks Beauty Salon what can I do for you today". I told her that my friend would like a hair makeover, the owner said, "sure thing." Then I asked, "how long will it take?" she (the owner) told me ,"2 hours." I told Serena that I would be back for her in 2 hours. But as I turned to leave, Serena grabbed my arm and said," not so fast there Mr. You need a haircut." She told the owner. "a regular haircut fro my friend." The owner said, "ok." I said. " I'm sure they know how to cut girls and women's hair." Then the owner said, "we also specialize in boys and men's hair." " I go , ladies first." Then the owner took Serena to get her hair washed . She asked one of her assistants , wearing a blue uniform to look after this gentleman (meaning me) . Then the owner took Serena to get her hair washed. Serena got in the salon hair washing chair. The owner put a towel around Serena then a cape, the owner undid Serena's buns (not the kind that you eat). Serena laid her head back into the salon hair washing sink the owner wet Serena's hair she put shampoo , she scrubbed , she rinsed Serena's hair she put in some conditioner , she scrubbed Serena's hair she rinsed Serena's hair she put a towel around Serena's head Serena got out of the salon hair washing chair. Then the owner took Serena to an empty salon chair. Serena got into the salon chair she(the owner) took a comb (to comb Serena's hair) a pair of salon hair cutting scissors and began to cut Serena's hair . As she was cutting Serena's hair one of the assistants took me to get my hair washed. I got into the salon hair washing chair she ( the assistant wearing a blue uniform) put a towel around my neck then a cape. I laid my head back into the salon hair washing sink. The assistant wet my hair she put in some shampoo scrubbed my hair she rinsed my hair she put some conditioner she scrubbed my hair she rinsed my hair she put a towel around my head. I sat up I got out of the salon hair washing chair the assistant took me to an empty salon chair I got in the salon chair the assistant took the towel off from around my head. The assistant took a comb and combed my hair and a pair of salon haircutting scissors and began to cut my hair.

The owner had finished with Serena's haircut and started to dye it bright red. When she ad finished with Serena's bright red hair colour had set the owner took a hand held blow drier to blow the hair from Serena's haircut off the cape and onto the salon floor the assistant did the same for me after my haircut. The owner took off the cape and towel from around Serena's neck the assistant did the same for me. Serena and I got out off the salon chairs. Serena gave the owner some money as a tip 'cause the haircuts where free as part of the salon's grand opening services. Then we left the salon to show off Serena's new bright red hairstyle and my new haircut to her friends (which includes Raye who's kind of like a little sister to me 'cause my mom and Raye's mom where friends).

The end!


End file.
